Brads Life An Ed Edd 'n' Eddy Story
by thatswhatbradsaid
Summary: Brad has had enough of life... and when he takes his own he ends up at the cul-de-sack. What will happen? Is based on the Ed Edd n Eddy theory. I recommend you look it up first or else the prologue will make no sense. Rate T for a reason
1. Prologue:Life

Prologue: Life

"Hey geek!, going home for nerd lessons?"  
>"Yo no-life, going to suck your mom?"<br>Every day... The same torment...  
>"Better get home before mommy gets mad!"<br>They know I never knew my mother... The jokes are just cruel... They didn't know I was going to end it... That night... At the stroke of midnight...

Let me introduce myself. I am Bradley. J. Hills. Seventeen years of age, average height, average weight, jet black hair, and scars on my wrist. Safe to say I'm not treated well. Father doesn't try to help or stop me, mostly due to ignorance, I should say more but I'm afraid it will become worse. No one ever liked me, I don't know if it's the fact I'm smarter, or richer, or kinder. But I've always been picked on and I've never had the authority to stop them...

The night came fast that day, the clock was ticking... The knife was in my hand, and my cheep cell-phone in the other, I've explained my situation to Ellis Storm via text. Maybe she could convince me the other way. The clock was now saying 11:47 so it was less than ten minuets. It wasn't until 11:51 that my phone rang... The name read 'Ellis Storm' and I flicked open the phone and began to listen.

"What the F*ck do you think your doing?" her voice was a mix of panic and spite. She knows that the clock is spinning.  
>"Do you think this will help? Yes the bullies will realise there mistakes but it will be far too late" her voice is slowly becoming more enraged and panic ridden. I still didn't respond, yet tears began to trickle down my face, I don't remember when they got there, but they did. She continued "Please." she now sounded like she was sobbing. "Your not just going to be hurting yourself... But think of me, your father... What would your mother say if she saw you like this..." The last one stabbed like a dagger through my heart... How dare she bring that topic up in this situation. I remained silent, starting down the clock, 11:56.<p>

"That's enough Ellis" I talked with a soft and Flat tone. "Goodbye... I love you" At which point I blew as kiss into the phone and threw it out by bedroom window... The clock now ticked up to 11:59. This is it... I picked up by pocket knife with my left hand and traced in the air old marks to go over, stronger. Tears began to gush down my face but I put them to the back of my mind... 3... 2... 1...

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! If you'd kindly leave a review I'd greatly appreciate it. This Chapter may not seam very EEnE but it will become that very soon!


	2. Chapter 1:Cul de Sack

Chapter 1: Cul-de-Sack

Brad was in a daze... Like he had just been awoken from a wonderful dream... He had crystal clear memory of the night before... And he was confused as to what happened after midnight... Was this a hospital? No, hospitals aren't painted orange with Cyan carpeting. His room? It had the same colours; but none of his posters or collectables. He rose up from the bed and looked at his wrist. The gash was pretty deep, yet no blood, it didn't even hurt when he poked it. This was trippy. Maybe it was a dream... But it all felt too real...

Meanwhile, outside, a large crowd had gathered. They all stood In front of a lone house... It had not been there before. All of them knew what had happened... There were murmurs and whispers... "should we knock?"  
>"do you think it's a guy or girl?"<br>"no you go..." the crowd was a mess until one girl... In a pink vest-top and blue jeans, with white trainers stepped forward. It looked a like she was going to introduce the new kid to the others...

Brad had manage to drag himself out of the bed and peered outside of the room the house had an awful colour scheme... Greens and blues... Yuk... He walked down the steps still confused as to where he was... He began to call out "Father? Are you there?" the lack of a response began to worry brad... What had he done? He remember the knife very clearly.. Behind the tears... But he didn't remember getting to the house... He entered the kitchen and opened the fridge and it was fully stocked! Even Chunky Puffs! They were hard to find around his parts. Even in a dire situation your never wrong with a bowl of chunky puffs. So Brad poured out a bowl, milk, and a spoon and began to chow down. Thinking to himself as he did...

He tried harder and harder to remember... Yet still nothing... He remember with amazing clarity the clock ticking down to midnight. Like it was a few moments ago... Then a complete memory block: like his brain didn't want him to remember... A night with a knife can't exactly be simple to take in.

Brads ears pricked up when he heard a knock at the door, without hesitation he peered outside the kitchen window... Before realising it faced the back garden... The front door of the house had no peep hole, or glass, so there was no way of telling who was outside. He opened the door and looked with caution at who was outside. It was a young ginger girl, she can't have been much younger than him, perhaps 15 or so. She was wearing a Pinkey-red vest top and blue jeans... Obviously a girl who focused too hard on looks. The snow white sneakers caught his attention though. Very luminal.

"Hi there new guy!" she said in an upbeat manner, with a voice that pierces through your skull like a bullet. "I'm Sarah, Sarah Leaver. What your name?" she talked like we had just met on a bus or something many years ago, she must be younger than I had though. (or insane... That's plausible).  
>"Name's Brad Hills... Sorry Sarah... But where the f*ck am I?" "Don't worry silly, it'll all be explained sooner or later... Walk with me brad..." at which point she turned around and began t walk towards the crowd of other children... They all looked older than her. Probably my age... There were 4 of them... Including Sarah.<p>

Edward Stone was my age, 17, he was a spindly and weedy person. Although his vocabulary was vast and he obviously had a high intellect. I noticed the fact he was wearing a hat even though it felt like mid-summer. He appeared to have a burn on his arm that his sleeve tried to conceal.

Nazz Winters was also mine and Edwards age. She was a blonde, pretty girl, looked like she's never had a care in the world. Her posture and voice implied she lead a simple and happy life. However I did see that there was a large gash on her left shoulder. It looked very painful

Theodore Hilbert was 16, a year younger than me, however he had more presence than the other three combined. He stood with a strong, tall posture. His voice was loud and confident. He was the only one to introduce himself rather than Sarah doing all the talking. His handshake was hard and firm. He didn't appear to have any scars or marks unlike Edward Nazz and me.

I looked back at Sarah, trying to make It not obvious I was looking over her body for marks, bruises or scars but I failed to locate any. I must have looked like a nut job. "your probably confused" Theodore said in a loud voice, like he was a television presenter. "this place is NOT as simple as you might think.  
>"well I never thought it was" I chuckled...<p>

Theo continued "you see, this place isn't on earth, it's not anywhere, we don't even fully know. But we know we're in the Cul-de-Sack. We don't know why we went hear after we died but w..." "Died?" I should have expected that considering the previous night "Yes, everyone in this place is dead, We didn't go to heaven or hell. We came here instead to live an eternal childhood. I've noticed the scars on your wrist, I'm assuming that there what killed you?" "yes, it was self harm. What about you three?"  
>"It's not a topic I would bring up if I were you... Some like Edward make it common knowledge but Nobody even knows what happened to Nazz."<br>"what about the scar on her shoulder."  
>"were assuming it's that."<p>

"So Theo... I'm dead... What about things like school? Family? What about those?"  
>"Well school only half happens... Mostly it's just a hangout... No teachers yet you still get detentions if you skip it. It's like the teachers are there but not. Same goes with family. There not there, yet the bills are still payed, the fridge is still restocked, the house is still cleaned. It's best to say 'it happened because it did' " My mind was still attempting to comprehend the fact that I was dead... The thought of my dead body laying on my bedroom table surrounded by blood seams so clear. "So Theo. Run me through the neighbourhood. Who's who." I asked curiously<p>

"Well there are too many people to run though now. But there are different groups. There are the Eds. You've met Edward... He is a nice guy, but insists on hanging around with Ed, who is cool and all just a bit derpy, and Eddy, a thieving little twat who's to smart for his own good. And trust me, that ain't much."

"Sarah, Jimmy and Olivia are very childish in a Happy-go-lucky kinda way, there the youngest and often use that to there advantage. Olivia and Jimmy are weak and defenceless but Sarah is an absolute brute. She could knockout a bear if she tried. So don't get on here bad side. But there nice people."

"Then you got the Smoking hot girls. Nazz, Hannah and Jasmine. Those girls are beauty's! Practically all the guys try to get with them and they all fail. Including me! Kevin once managed to get with Nazz but it didn't end well. Whilst I'm mentioning Kevin. Him and a really tall guy called Rolf. If you know what's good for you then stay away. There absolute apes. There the type who beat a kid up for staring at him funny. For your own health just run from them"

"Lastly you've got me, Jonny and Lydia. There brother and sister and the people I tend to hang around with. There nothing special. But there nice guys. Fell free to hang with us at some time"

After his long-winded speech was over I said "I'll remember that: Thanks, if you'll excuse me I'd like some alone time" I then wandered off back into what I'm assuming was my house. Edward and Nazz walked over to Theo. "must be hard on the guy" Edward muttered. "I don't think we've met someone who killed themselves before".

"Wonder what's going through his head"

A/N: I love how when i started i decided that I WOULDN'T make my OC's a very big part and then in this chapter Theo is most of the speech. I'm not as good a writer as I'd hoped. In case your wondering Theo is based of off TheodoreHB on youtube. I dont know why you'd care but if you care enough check him and and tell him Thatswhatbradsaid set you. I hope you enjoy guys!


	3. Chapter 2:Arguments

Chapter 2: Arguments

School in this place was an absolute joke. Everyone just derped about for 50 minuets at a time before they moved places and continued. But it still beats the old routine. At least in this place I wasn't being ridiculed every moment from all angles. I tried to make friends at first I really did. I sat near Theo and Jonny but I wasn't getting into it. At break and lunch I just sat under an old oak tree and thought. Remembering the time before the Cul-de-sack. It may have been less than a week since I came here but it felt like an hour ago. I also kept thinking of how the others got here. He knew a few stories but he still was curios.

So life went on... I always sat under that same oak tree every break. Just contemplating existence in the Cul-de-Sack. I guess I'm never really going to fully accept that I am here and here to stay. Other kids began to shy away from me... Like I wasn't there. They weren't deliberately avoiding me but they never said hi or acknowledge my existence. Some even stared at me when I sat under the tree, like I was a freak. It wasn't a pleasant experience.

Weeks passed by; and school broke up for summer (although it didn't make much of a difference anyway).

It was at least 2 weeks into summer and Brad had moved from an oak tree to the front porch of the house. The heat was almost unbearable yet the other still went about there daily routines. Except for one noticeable exception... The Eds weren't trying to swindle kids out of there money. They hadn't been seen or heard from all day. In fact they hadn't been annoying for a while... It didn't seem much like them but I dismissed it as just 'a bit odd'.

That was until there was a loud scream from Eddy's house. Not a scream of pain or fear. More hatred and disgust. Edd came storming out yelling "yeh! Well you've lost a friend!" And slammed the door shut behind him... Other kids had begun to peer out of windows and corners to watch the havoc... Obviously not a regular event...

"yeah well who needs ya'!" Eddy yelled. "take your crap and go home!" "You need to grow up Eddy! And stop being so childish" and with that Edd then stormed away and eddy slammed his window shut with a loud clang. Edd looked like he had just been slapped in the face. Slightly shocked yet infuriated beyond belief. I raised my hand and yelled over to Edd.

"Hey Edd!" and gestured for him to come over... Edd did and sat beside brad and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of Cigarets and offered me one of which I declined. He pulled out a lighter and took a single... Deep... Drag and breathed out heavily...

"That immature twat Eddy just f*ckin told me to grow up... Me! He needs to take a look in the mirror sometime!" Edd was obviously peeved off...  
>"I don't know why you ever hung out with that guy. You obviously don't like him and vice-versa".<br>"It's Ed! I could never bare to hurt him... Loveable oaf... I knew if I stopped being friends with Eddy it would break his simple little heart. And you try hurting him emotionally!" he said before taking another drag and continuing. "And because Ed has been sick to the teeth these past few days I've had it up to here with eddy! He's really been pushing it and now it's just gone..."  
>"Yeh" I said calmly. "I've seen Ed around a bit and I imagine it's hard breaking bad news to him. So I imagine you won't be seeing much of Eddy from now on?" Edd took another drag before throwing his Cigarette on the ground.<br>"probably not... Wanna come round to mine later? Say around 7?"  
>"Sure" I responded Chipperly and waved Edd off before he went back home.<p>

Meanwhile... From the shadows of the neighbouring houses whispers and giggles were exchanged...  
>"So the cute one really does talk..."<br>"told you... And now he's friending Double-Dee"  
>"This is going to be a good night"<p>

A/N: Bet you weren't expecting _THAT _now were you? Thanks for the Feedback on Chapter 1. I am at some point when I have time going to go back and fix the 'Edwards' to 'Eddwards' where needed... And with regards to Nazz's actual last name... I don't want to have to learn how to spell it so Winters stays... It was actually a surprisingly difficult choice whether or not to make DD smoke... But i believe it puts him under a lot of stress which i think reflects him nicely. Remember to review if you found it good :D. Also with regards to how often i can update chapters... 'Whenever there ready' is the best I can do.


End file.
